Core E: Imaging Project Summary The Imaging Core of the Program Project Grant Healthy Aging and Senile Dementia (HASD) will provide quantitative imaging results for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), amyloid positron emission tomography (PET) using [11C]-Pittsburgh Compound B (PiB), and tau PET using [18F]-AV-1451 (T807, flortaucipir) to support the affiliated Projects and Cores. Quantitative MRI measures will include volumetric MRI, quantitative and qualitative evaluations of vascular pathology including white matter hyperintensitites (WMH) and cerebral infarctions and microhemorrhages. Amyloid and tau PET will include summary statistics for standardized regions and voxelwise z-score analyses for overall burden and change over time. Exploratory measures will continue to include resting state functional connectivity MRI (rs-fcMRI), diffusion basis spectrum imaging (DBSI) for neuroinflammation, and arterial spin labelling (ASL) for blood flow using protocols compatible with the Alzheimer Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI-3) and the Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN). We will continue to explore new MRI and PET options as these become available, such as alternative PET tracers for tau pathology or synaptic imaging, when relevant to the HASD Projects and Cores. We will also continue to promote sharing of the HASD imaging data through updated releases of the Open Access Series of Imaging Studies (OASIS) project.